dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragoian Imperial Army
"For control of the land and for the glory of the Empire" Imperial Army Motto The Dragoian Imperial Army (or IDA as a shorthand name) was the common name for the terrestrial forces of the Dragoian Empire. It has been in existence since Dragoian year 0. Overview The main fighting force of the Dragoian Empire was formed in year 0 when House Bles united the warring Dragoian factions in a peace (well, there was a few civil wars) that lasted until The Tri-Split in 2017. It continued to serve after 2017 although numbers were diminished due to around half of it's officers and soldiers siding with TwinBragia during The Tri-Split and with a few joining the Seperatists as well. The IDA employed a 6 stage officer system with only rank 6, or Field Marshal, only being accessible to one person at a time, this was, as of 1825, TwinBragia. While the leader of the empire, as of 1825, this was Seldragia Bles, had total control of all armed forces, if their ability to command was compromised in any way, full command of the IDA would be handed over to the Field Marshal, if the ruler was the Field Marshal the most trusted General was chosen to command. The empire's policing body was part of the IDA and normally consisted of trustworthy officers and soldiers from the actual army. Rank Structure The IDA operates 2 rank structures, Officer and Non-Officer. During combat, a class based system depending on weapon and equipment is used. 'Officer' *Lieutenant: The lowest officer rank, Lieutenants normally only command small detachments inside squads and are often the Squad's tank commanders. *Captain: Captains normally command small squads with either one or no tank. *Major: The rank of Major normally results in command of a large squad with multiple tanks, although never a Heavy class tank. *Colonel: Colonels tend to either manage multiple squads or large squads consisting of at least one heavy class tank. *General: Generals can command entire regiments although they often work together to command their regiment, while some generals choose not to manage squads and regiments and choose to control large scale logistics. *Field Marshal: Only one officer can hold this rank, and as a result, they have control over the entire IDA. However, the Field Marshal is replaced if they are incompetent as there is no margin for error should the King/Queen become incapable of leading the army. 'Non-Officer' *Soldier: Soldier's effectively have no rank whatsoever, and form the bulk of the IDA. They are the enlisted personnel that are bound most tightly to the combat class system. *Corporal: Corporals are low ranking non-officers, they can command one or two soldiers and are normally assigned to lead these small detachments during a squad wide split up. *Sergeant: Sergeants are often involved in tank piloting and squad logistics, and rarely actually command a tiny detachment like they did when they were a corporal. The Civil War of 1935-1940 The only major war the IDA has actively fought in, with full force, was the Dragoian Civil War of 1935-1940. During these 5 years more soldiers lost their lifes than were lost in the various smaller civil wars of the past three centuries combined. At the time of the civil war's start, the Empire had over 340,000 light tanks, over 215,000 medium tanks and 1200 heavy tanks (the heavy tank number does not include the Dralkyritank or the Royal Tank). In addition to the tanks, the IDA had a semi-completed landship as well as very large numbers of APCs. 2013 Onwards The introduction of space-flight caused the IDA to merge with the Dragoian Imperial Navy (or IDN) to form a new force, the Royal Dragoian Navy. This did not change the rank structure or uniforms in any way, and despite serving together, the IDA remained seperate from the IDN despite being united under the same service name. Special Forces The Casteless Main Article (The Casteless) The Casteless are a special penal squad that operate alongside the IDA although they do not wear the standard equipment, and only take orders from the assigned Casteless Commander. They are often sent to a assist a front where the fighting is expected to result in heavy casualties. Agthe Special Projects Division Main Article (Agthe Special Projects Divison) Not strictly part of the IDA, the as ASPD is a military technology development division of the Dragoian Empire under direct command of Dragyia Agthe. For the purposes of field testing their inventions, the ASPD fields some squads that operate alongside the IDA, wearing the same uniforms but under the direct orders of Dragyia Agthe. ASPD squads are often met with distaste from IDA officers due to them being outside of the normal chain of command and only taking orders from Dragyia. Imperial Tank Corps Main Article (???) Since the introduction of combat tanks to the IDA's arsenal at the start of the 19th century, their overall command was decided to fall under the "Special Forces" triumvirate member's jurisdiction despite a large majority of tanks being assigned to normal IDA squads. Equipment 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Main Weapon (depends on specialisation; Lancers carry Anti-Tank lances; Troopers a Small Machinegun (SMG); Gunners a Machinegun; Scouts and Engineers a Rifle; and Snipers a Sniper Rifle). 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) armoured uniform of navy blue color (legs and arms) and white (chest) *Armoured chestplate (optional) *Armoured knee plates (optional) *Arm-mounted blast shield (Lancers only) *Armoured elbow plates (optional) *Armoured plates on chest (optional). 'Other' *1x Clip-on backpack to carry kit in as well as showing class insignia *A small personal item that was approved by an officer (e.g. a photo of family) *1x Utility Belt (Engineers only) *1x Personal radio (or radio backpack if squad radioman) 'Exceptions' *Officers in the field wear an armoured version of their normal dress uniform and don't carry backpacks but may be seen with the standard external armour plates used by normal soldiers. *Field Marshal TwinBragia wears a high purity RDM chainmail version of her dress uniform as well as mounting 2 massive high purity RDM shoulder plates. She also wears a backpack and utility belt that serve the purpose of carrying extra ammunition for her massive gun. TwinBragia also carries an enlarged Hydra Pistol which is known as the Hydra Cannon. *Queen Seldragia Bles wears a RDM chainmail version of her dress uniform and carries a large sword/machine-gun combination weapon, the RuhmBlade. *Tank Commanders wear minimal armour that consists solely of their lightly armoured jacket, as they are not expected to get outside of their tank during a fight. They do however carry a map holder (containing the local area map) and compass to aid in tank navigation. Notable Members *Seldragia Bles *TwinBragia, later defected. *Dragyia Agthe *Drark, after 1935-1940 civil war Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Militaries